Is it the End or Just the Beginning
by lilykiss07
Summary: Takes place around the episodes of birthmark, the prophecy, and the End. Will robin be able to help Raven and change her destiny? Or are they just doomed? This my first story please review and tell me how you liked it. I don't own any of the characters in the story or scenes from the show.
1. Is it the End or the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ****. Copyrights belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros television/animation**

The story takes place around the birthmark, the prophecy, the end and after. This is my first story, so if I have any errors please inform me and thanks for reading.

**Chapter One: **

**Raven's POV**

I probably should not have went all dark and pulled out the tentacles on Dr. Light again. But it was a quick way to get rid of him. Damn the ticking of the clock just makes me things feel worse. I can't wait for this day to be over. What's that noise I just hear, i better check it out.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Thank You for preparing this but, i dont want this" i said.

"But it will be fun" replied Beast Boy.

"NOO!" Raven screamed and blew up the decorations.

**Robins POV**

Something must be bothering raven to act this angry.

"Raven what's up"

"I just don't like parties"

"No something more is bothering you. I can feel it we have a bond"

"Well then Robin. you know there are dark places in my mind"

"But i can try to help you.."

"NO it's useless; my birthday is not a day to celebrate"

I wish Raven would just tell me the problem. All i want to do is help her, if she only knew how i felt. I am going to get to the bottom of this

**Ravens Pov**

Part of me wants to tell Robin, but I can't bring him and the other titans down with my problems. I just have to get through this day, and everything will be normal again. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos" UGH SOMETHING FEELS LIKE ITS CHOKING ME. i See fire surround the room. "What u have conceived, you shall become. the prophecy will be fulfilled" AAAAHHH.

Knock Knock.

"i heard you scream. Are you alright?"

Titan's alarm

"Let's go"

"Long time no see Titans, did you miss me?" said Slade.

What is Slade doing alive, and why show up today of all days

"Slade, i don't care how you managed to stay alive, but I'm ready to take you down"

"Hello robin, but I'm not here for you today" replied Slade. Slade threw fire at us. How did he get those powers? "Titans go" replied Robin. Slade is seriously kicking our butts especially with his new powers. Oh no Slade just knocked out robin.

"I just want this day to be over"

Slade came up behind me and said "Happy Birthday Raven, I have a message from your father for you"

**Normal Pov**

Slade grabbed ravens hand, and a burning mark appeared on her arm. Slade start attacking the titans again. Raven screams for it to stop, and the world freezes. Raven unfreezes robin and flies away to a nearby church.

"Raven what is going on? Why is Slade after you? How did you freeze time?" replied Robin

"Robin when I was born the monks of Azarath saw that this day would be the start of the world getting destroyed." Spoke Raven

Boom. You can run Raven but you can't hide. A terrified look flashed on Raven's face. Robin runs up to attack Slade, but Slade knocks him out.

"Oh no, Robin" Raven yelled. She flew out of the church and landed on the roof of another building. Raven jumped when she heard Slade's voice behind her. "Raven I must deliver this message. The red mark on Slade's mask begins to glow. He then starts to rip away the sleeves of Raven's leotard. Hot burning red marks begin to appear on Raven's skin as Slade rips at her clothes. Raven's hair starts to grow while Slade is talking. She sees the world in shambles; the sky turns dark red, her teammates have turned to stone, and everywhere is surrounded by fire and magma.

"Raven, you will bring destruction to the world, it's shown all over your face". Raven yells in horror. "See you soon Raven, and happy birthday" Slade says as he drops her off the building. Raven passes out and continues to fall rapidly. Robin swoops in and catches her.

**Robin's POV**

What did Slade do to Raven, all her clothes is ripped up. I hope she wakes up soon. I look down to see Raven stirring awake. "Robin?"

"Hey Rae, it's alright. Let's take you home.

Later in the night, I went to Raven's room to check on her. I see she has cut her hair back to its original length. I thought she looked great with the longer hair. But if she is more comfortable with this, I'm fine with it.

"Raven, we will get Slade. I won't let him hurt you, everything will be alright".

**Normal POV**

"I don't believe so Robin, things have just started" said Raven after Robin walked out the room.


	2. The Day After

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. TEEN TITANS BELONG TO CARTOON NETWORK AND WARNER BROS.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Raven's POV**

"Raven, you will destroy the world. It is your destiny. When your friends find out the truth about you, they will hate you. But don't worry Raven that won't matter once Trigon appears will it? Don't bother fighting it, embrace your destiny". Slade ripped Raven's cloak and the marks of Scath appeared all over her body. She heard a dark laughter in the background and the world in ruins. Trigon reached out to Raven and he started to squeeze her, things started to get dark…

AHHHHHHHHH!

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw that I'm in my room. There is warm hands holding me, but who could it be. I looked up to see a shirtless Robin with a worried look on his face.

"Raven, what happened? I heard you screaming so I rushed in here and I saw you crying."

"Robin, I am fine I just had a bad dream, you could go back to bed now" I wish he could stay but that wouldn't be fair.

"You may not like it Raven but I'm gonna stay in your room tonight. Just to make sure everything is alright and that Slade does not try to enter the tower for you. I'll just get a chair and sleep by the door". He is so sweet ugh but I can't let my emotions take over right now.

"Robin that is not necessary, I will be fine. You can go back to your room"

"No, I won't, you know I feel when things involve Slade. So I am staying here". Replied Robin

He is so damn stubborn. Fine but there is no chair in my room, so you are just going to have to share the bed with me."

"Raven are you sure, I could sleep on the floor if you want". Why is Robin blushing, and why does he look nervous. This guy just gets weirder every day. "Robin it is fine". I moved over a little to make space for Robin. I turned away from him so I don't have to look at his wonderfully toned body. I might break something if I continue to stare at it. I soon felt myself falling asleep.

**Robin's POV**

I woke up hearing whimpering. I turned to see Raven curled up in a ball and she was shaking. She is really afraid of her father and Slade. I grabbed her and nestled her close to me. The shaking and whimpering stopped. I need for Raven to tell me everything that is bothering her so we can find a solution. I'm going to make sure to protect her, no matter the odds.


	3. The other half of the prophecy

**DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TEEN TITANS. All belongs to Warner Bros and Cartoon Network**

**Chapter Three:**

**Robin's POV**

In the past week things have kind of went back to normal. Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting over the video game as usual. Starfire is talking to her pet Silkie, and Raven seems to be the same to the other titans. But I know the truth, she is really afraid of something. And she is trying to keep up appearances. She has been screaming in her sleep every night, so now I just sleep in her bed with her. It's becoming a routine. I wait till the other titans go to bed and then I go in her room to comfort her while she is sleeping. I have a feeling we are about to find out soon, what she is so scared of. I spend most of the day training when we are not on missions. After I train, I try to look up Slade's whereabouts but I can't find anything.

RING RING RING. The titans alarm went off.

As soon as we arrived to where the trouble is, I hear that wicked voice.

"Miss me Robin, I know you are. You are always looking for me. And hello there Raven, did you have fun on your birthday? I know I did".

SLADE! "TITANS GO!"

Starfire started throwing fire bolts at Slade. Beast boy turned into a rhino and ran into him. Slade didn't even move. Cyborg then shot used his sonic boom on Slade, but not even a scratch. I looked at Raven and saw her standing frozen. I decided to attack Slade head on. I kept punching and kicking him, but nothing affected him. Slade then threw fire at all of us and we all ended up on the ground.

"Titan's I'm sure you are wondering how I got these wonderful powers. Well you see this mark on my head; it's the Mark of Scath. Let's take a trip shall we?" Slade uses his powers to pick up the titans and bring us to an old abandoned library. I look around to see these hooded statues.

"Slade, why did you bring us here?" I said.

The statues then began to tell us about a prophecy. How the horrible Trigon will come and destroy the world. How he will enter with the gem. But what does this have to do with Slade and Raven?

**Raven's POV**

I need to escape to Azarath now. While I was getting ready to transport there I felt Robin grab onto me. We both ended up in Azarath and I saw my mother.

"Hello Raven" Arella replied

"Hi mom". I looked over to see Robin's eyes widen in shock. "Mom what do I do to stop Trigon from coming?"

"Im sorry Raven it is too late, unless we fulfill the other part of the prophecy". Said Arella

"What other part are you talking about?"

"It is said that Trigon can be stopped if you share an unbreakable true bond with someone who loves you. The bond has to be formed mentally and with the unity of you and that other person. In order for the bond to be unbreakable is through a marriage and the power of true love. You would have to get married at a temple in Azarath. It will heighten your powers and give your mate some of your powers. Together you can defeat Trigon. If you cannot do that before next two months, the world is doomed."

How will I be able to find someone to love me enough to marry me? I'm just going to cause destruction to the world. I looked at Robin who looked horrified; even he believes that is impossible.

**Robin's POV**

I understand Raven has to marry someone else to save the world, but I can't see her with anyone besides me.

"Raven if you find someone to marry, come here as soon as possible".

Next thing I know, Raven and I are back at the old library. Slade is beating the other titans. The marks of Scath start to glow on Ravens body and she starts to levitate. "Slade, what are you waiting for? Attack me, oh right you can't because my father told you to keep his gem safe. I have been hiding from you, but not anymore. You will leave my friends alone and tell my father I will die before I let him destroy this world" Raven started to beat and fling Slade around like a ragdoll. I knew Raven was strong, but damn.

Raven gave Slade one more blow. "Look around Raven, who looks scary now" Then Slade disappeared.

As soon as we got to the tower, Raven explained how she was the gem to the others. How she was a portal for Trigon to enter through. She explained how it will bring about destruction. She didn't tell them about the second part of the prophecy, I wonder why. All I know is that we are not going down without a fight.


	4. A magical Understanding part 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in the story.**

**I would really like to hear what you guys think of the story. If you see any errors don't hesitate to tell me I can take constructive criticism. Can you please Review, thank you.**

**I have taken some scenes from episodes from previous seasons so things are somewhat out of order. This chapter has scenes from Spellbound but I altered it to fit the story.**

**Robin's POV**

After the battle with Slade, we all went back to the tower for some much needed rest. As usual I waited for the other titans to go to bed before I go into Raven's room. When I was just about to knock on her door she opened it.

"Hey Robin, I think I will be fine for tonight. I'm not so scared of Slade right now so you can go sleep in your room now". What! Who says I want to go back to my room.

"Okay Raven, if you need anything just come find me"

"Alright" said Raven. I turned to walk around "ROBIN" I looked back to Raven.

"Uhmm, I just wanted to say thanks" she said. "Anytime" She has no reason to thank me, we still didn't come up with a full solution to make sure Trigon doesn't come.

Once I reached my room I stripped of my uniform and put on some pajama pants. After two hours passed I was starting to get frustrated. It's like I've gotten used to sleeping with Raven. I miss her light snores, smelling her lavender perfume while she was wrapped up in my arms. She thinks that I have been a comfort to her, but she doesn't realize she is a comfort for me. When I am sleeping with her, my mind isn't plagued with my own troubles of Slade. I don't have nightmares about my parents like I used to before I started sleeping with her. How am I supposed to go back to how it was before?

I started to remember what Raven's mother Arella was saying about the prophecy. Raven has to find a guy she shares a true connection with. Then she has to marry him to stop Trigon. Who is Raven going to find to marry in this short period of time? I Know it won't be hard for her to get a guy to like her or dater her, but marry? I mean she does have some guys that have taken interest in her like Adonis, stupid Aqualad, I have even seen Beast boy stare at her quite a few times. I started gripping the sheets hard, just the thought of another guy touching her makes me want to hit something.

I looked over to the clock to see it was 3:47 am. Looks like I am not getting any sleep tonight. I may as well start exercising to blow off some steam.

**Raven's POV**

Why can't I get any sleep? I blame Robin for this; I have grown accustomed to seeing him right before I fall asleep. I miss his strong arms being around me and his beautiful abs. Why did I have to be so stupid, and tell him to sleep in his own room?

I guess its better this way; he is probably sleeping more peacefully. Plus, I don't know how much longer I could've contained myself. Lust or Love might have come out if he continued sleeping here and I don't even want to know what either one is capable of when in control. Even though, it would be nice being with Robin romantically. I would be able to marry him and stop my father. But that can't happen, he is into Starfire. I need to just move on and focus on coming up with another way for stopping Trigon.

Since I am not getting any sleep tonight, I may as well read a book. I went to my bookshelf and grabbed a book. I started reading it and I immediately got captured by it. It's a book about how a powerful wizard named Malchoir, battles an evil dragon. A few hours later, I hear my stomach grumble. I look up to see it is 7 am; I will just get some tea.

I walk into the common room, to see Cyborg and Beast boy arguing as usual, Starfire cooking some weird looking thing which she believes is food and Robin reading the newspaper. As he looked up at me I see the dark circles around his eyes. I wonder what kept him up all night. I could go into his mind and see what is wrong, but I said I would only do that when it's absolutely necessary.

After I drank my tea, I took a seat on the couch to continue reading the book.

**Robin's POV**

Raven has been reading that book for most of the day. She has barely looked up or talked to any of us.

"Heads up Raven the stankball is coming towards you" yelled Beast boy. A dark aura formed around Raven.

"Do not interrupt me while I am reading, I do not want to play your stupid game" said Raven as a lamp broke. As she was about to leave Beast Boy said "She is too creepy and dark, it was just a game". I see another lamp break and a look of sadness flashed on Raven's face then she walked out of the room. I hit Beast Boy in the back of the head, as I walked out I heard Cyborg call him an idiot.

I knocked on Raven's door but she said she didn't want to be bothered. I better leave her alone for today.

**Raven's POV**

I can't believe Beast Boy just said that, I thought we were friends. "Why doesn't anyone understand me"?

"But Raven, I do". I looked down to see the eyes of Malchoir in the book. A book just talked to me.

"Malchoir? " I asked.

"Yes it is me Raven; I was trapped in this book by a spell from the evil dragon Rorek. But to answer your question from before, I do understand you. You are a beautiful, smart, and powerful girl. People just are not smart or good enough to appreciate that about you".

"You really think so?" I can't believe someone could say such nice things about me. Maybe he really does care and understands me.


	5. A magical Understanding part 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN TITANS CHARACTERS**

**Robin's POV**

Raven has barely left her room and it's been three days. She just comes out of her room for her tea and food then rushes back to her room. Every time I go to check on her she says she is busy. It's really starting to frustrate me, why won't she talk to us.

I am going to find out what's going on, no more waiting,

**Raven's POV**

"Oh Raven, it is such a pleasure getting to know you better and speaking to you. How I wish I could talk to you in person. To be able to touch you" Said Malchoir

"Yeah, I agree. It's like I have known you awhile. You really understand me. I wish there was a way to get you out the book".

"Oh there may be a way Raven, I could teach you spells that can make you stronger and able to get me out of here".

"What do I have to do?"

Malchoir started to tell me what I need for the spell and I got to work. After I recited the spell an blew some of the magic dust onto Malchoir's book. Pages of the book came out and started to swirl around the room. A paper body then formed, the spell must be working.

"Thank you Raven the spell worked. Now I can walk around, move, touch you". He walked closer to me and raised his hand up to mines. But as our hands touched, his feel apart.

"I failed" I felt hot tears slide down my face. But a papery finger came and wiped my tears away. "Don't worry Raven, I could teach your more spells so I can get my real body back and then we can be together". Maybe he is the one I am supposed to marry.

Knock Knock

"Raven,can we talk?" I heard Robin say from the other side of the door. "Just a second" I replied. I looked towards Malchoir and he said "Go, I will wait here for you". I walked out of my room and went into the common room. I see all the titans waiting for me there. What is this about?

"Raven who was that voice I heard in your room? And why have you been spending the past few days locked up in your room. You barely come out of there unless we have a mission or to get something to eat and drink. Tell us what's going on.

I may as well tell them. They won't give up anyways, especially Robin he is like a dog with a bone when it comes to things like this.

"I have been talking to Malchoir, he is a wizard who was trapped in a book by an evil dragon. I am trying to free him".

"How do you know you can trust him?" said Robin.

"Cause I just do. He is kind, caring, and he really understands me better than anyone He has been teaching me how to manage my powers and become stronger".

**Robin's POV**

My fists started to clench. How can she just talk about someone she barely knows like that.

"Look Raven, we should….

(BEEP BEEP BEEP)Titans' alarm

We got to the middle of Jump City to see Kardiak trying to take a little girl As we were trying to save the child from Kardiak, Raven started to get a dark aura around her. She said an unknown mantra, and was about to destroy both Kardiak and the little girl! I have to do something. I ran up and quickly hit Kardiak's tentacles and grabbed the little girl. I yelled for Beast boy to intervene Raven's attack. After the team destroyed Kardiak we headed back to the tower.

Raven went to her room and slammed the door quickly. I do not trust this Malchoir guy. Raven's powers just now were too dangerous and if he is teaching her that then he must be bad.

**Raven's Pov**

"Malchoir! What did you teach me? I just used a whole bunch of dark powers and I almost her a little kid".

"Raven, that is just because you haven't fully learned to control your powers yet. Come on you can trust me. I am the only one who truly understands you" he said to me. I guess he is right.

'How about you say that incantation I taught you earlier, so then I can finely be free. And then I can be with you"

"Alright, its worth a shot" I said. I started to recite the spell then the room and Malchoir started glowing. I looked down at the book and saw the names of Rorek and Malchoir switch. Malchour is actually the evil dragon.. I ran to stop the spell but the power blew me away. Malchoir turned into the huge dragon and blew fire at me. I fell into the wall and I looked up to see that Robin had kicked down the door.

"Raven!" Malchoir flew out the tower. I can't believe I feel for his lies. I thought I could trust him,I'm such an idiot.

**Normal POV**

The titans sprang into action to attack Malchoir. Cyborg and Starfire started blasting Malchoir while Robin started bashing him with his stick.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos" Raven started using her powers against Malchoir but he grabbed her.

"Raven I understand you are upset, but you lost. I don't care about you. Who could? But thanfully you were foolish enough to help free me. But it's over now. You can't defeat me. I taught you most of the spells" Malchoir laughed.

Raven's eyes starts to glow dark. "It's not over till I say it is. I don't need your spells. I have a curser for you". Raven started to chant a spell and Malchoir started to scream. He started to get sucked back into the book. When they went back into the tower, Raven locked the book in the chest in her room.

**Robin's Pov**

I started to feel a whole punch of pain**, **but it wasn't my own. I must be feeling Raven's emotions through our bond. "Raven, are you alright?"

"No, not really I am pissed. I trusted him, I thought he actually liked me. I thought he could be the one to help me stop Trigon. I was foolish".

"It's not your fault Raven and you are not foolish. He was just trying to get free from the book. But he is wrong you know. You are a wonderful person and it would be extremely hard for someone not to like you". A blush appeared on Raven's face.

"You really think so?" she asked. I walked closer to her. "Of course I do. You are beautiful, smart, and sarcastic. You don't take any nonsense from anyone that's part of the reason I love{cough} I mean like you. You know as a friend."

"Oh yeah, well thanks Robin; but I still don't know what to do to stop Trigon".

Wait a second; Arella said Raven has to marry someone she shares a connection and a bond with. Maybe that could be me. "Raven, do you love me in any way?"

She turned red in the face. "Yeah I love you… you know as like how friend's love each other."

"Well maybe I can be the one you marry; we do share some time of love with each other and a bond. What do you say? How about we get married?"


	6. The Wedding Day

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**Thank you to those reading my story. If there is any suggestions just let me know.**

**Raven**

What the hell is Robin thinking? It would be wonderful to be able to marry him. But he deserves better than this, than me.

"Robin, we can't get married. I couldn't let you do that; it wouldn't be fair to you at all. I don't want you to be trapped in a marriage and what about you and Starfire? That would mess up your chances with her". As much as it pains me to say this Starfire is probably better for him. There is less drama with her plus he really likes her.

"Raven I know what I am saying. Trust me, I would not feel trapped being married to you at all. I know you don't see me as a good suitor for you, but why not give this a try. It could possibly save the world. And this has nothing to do with Starfire. I don't like her like that she is just a close friend." He said.

"Really? I always thought you had a thing for her" She surely clings onto him and he would blush whenever people teases him about her.

"I liked her the first week she joined the titans, but after that I just came to see her as a friend. People just assume that we like each other so they always talk about it. It can be embarrassing sometimes". Well that explains why he blushes

"Raven you didn't answer my question" Robin stepped closer and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

I never thought this would happen. Never did I believe that someone, espicailly Robin would actually propose to me. I do not know what to think about it. Should I say no or yes.

"Yes I will marry you, but if this marriage doesn't or doesn't stop Trigon we can get it annulled right after" Don't want him to suffer longer than he has to

Robin smiled and said "Deal, but who knows maybe we could stay married either way" he then stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks burn it must be really red right now.

"So when do we tell the others and go to Azarath?" said Robin

"How about we tell them after the wedding, since we didn't tell them about the second half of the prophecy. Let's just do it and see what happens. How about we go to Azarath when the team goes out for pizza tomorrow"

"Alright, I'll just make up an excuse and say I am too busy training. Then you can say you don't feel like going out" he said.

"It's getting late, I guess I will head back to my room. Goodnight Raven"

"Goodnight Robin" I said as he closed my room door.

Part of me feels so excited about the thought of marrying Robin, but I am also skeptical about the whole thing. I know I am in love with him, but he is not with me. Could the love of friendship be what we need to stop my father or do we need more?

I guess we will find out tomorrow evening. I may as well try and get some sleep now.

**Robin's POV**

So Raven and I are really getting married, hard to believe. I wish tomorrow would just come so we can jump into it.

I will make sure to do whatever I have to do to stay married to Raven and get her to fall in love with me.

The next day

Me and Raven followed the plan and told the titans our excuses. As soon as they were officially away from the Titans tower we teleported to Azarath.

We walked to the temple and saw Raven's mother and what looks to be a monk.

"Raven you have returned, and your friend is here also. I assume he is who you chose to marry" "Yes mother" replied Raven

"Good, I thought he was the one for you from the last time you were here" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. So her mom approves of me, cool. We walked to the head of the temple and stopped at an altar.

"Let's begin the ceremony. Raven and Robin join hands". I took of my gloves and then took Raven's hands. Then Arella and the monk started to speak in a weird language, I looked up at Raven and she mouthed that it is the language of Azarath. I looked down to see a bright light forming around both me and Raven. Two bright orbs of light formed over our hands.

"Robin do you promise to love, respect, and cherish Raven for the rest of your life? Said Arella

"I promise".

"Raven do you promise to love, respect, and cherish Robin for the rest of your life.

Raven looked at her mother then back towards me. Does she not want to do this, why is she hesitating?

"I promise" she replied. The two orbs of light formed one big one.

"Raven, you have chosen the one you are destined to be with. But the fight is not over. I told you earlier that in order to stop Trigon you have to share a unbreakable bond with someone who loves you. I said that will happen through the marriage and power of true love. Right now, your feelings are unknown to each other and both of you are unsure. You have to explore both of your feelings for that to happen. Try and do it as soon as possible, you still have some time left. And your marriage isn't totally complete until you consummate it. "Then Raven and I teleported back home.

Consummated it? So Raven and I are supposed to have a wedding night? I have to make love to Raven! I have no problem with that, but is she ready for that. I don't want to push or force her into it.

I looked at Raven who has been quiet this whole time. "Raven, are you alright?"

She looked at me with a panicked look on her face and said "How are we going to do this? I thought once we got married it would be over. Now I got to get you to fall in love with me. How could I do that?"

I sat close to her and said "You don't have to do that…"

"But my mom said that…" I took her face in my hands and said "You don't have to get me to fall in love with you because I already have".


	7. Wedding Night

**AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM TEEN TITANS**

**Raven's POV**

I felt my heart beating fast. Did he just say he loves me?

"You do?"

"Yes Raven. I realized it a little before this Trigon issue came up".

"But, I am all messed up. How could you love someone who could possibly be the reason the Earth gets destroyed. I always have to control my feelings or else I might blow up the whole city. You must be confused Robin".

I saw Robin's jaw get tight and he started to frown. "Raven what the hell. Do not tell me how I feel. There is nothing wrong with you either. You may have to control and hold back your feelings but somehow you still managed to make me fall for you. And as far as I am concerned you will not cause the Earth to get destroyed. That's mostly why we got married, to save earth. Stop bashing yourself. If I hear you say one more bad thing about yourself, I promise you won't be the only one whose emotion's cause them to break something". By the way he is looking at me I guess he is for real. Should I tell him?

"I love you too Robin and I will try to be more positive". I felt Robin's hands pull my face closer to me and then his lips were pressing onto mines. I have wanted this for so long. I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I felt a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. Robin grabbed my hips and placed me on his lap. As we were kissing a moan escaped from me. I broke the kiss feeling out of breath and teleported us out of the common room and into my room. As soon as we were on my bed, we started kissing again. Then Robin gently layed me back on the bed. Robin broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"Raven are you sure you're ready for this?" How sweet of him. I always wanted to share my first time with him. I never thought I would get the chance.

"Yes I am sure. I love you and it is our wedding night after all". Robin lightly chuckled and our lips were joined once again. I felt him placing light kissing on my next. We started pulling each other's clothes off. As our bodies joined together we fell into passionate bliss.

**Normal POV**

Robin lied in the bed with Raven wrapped in his arms. Raven looked down at her left ring finger and gazed at the bright gold ring on it. After Raven and Robin made love a bright gold band formed on both their left ring fingers. "I guess were officially married" she replied.

"The others will be back soon; do you want to tell them about us now?"

"I would rather wait till tomorrow. "said Raven as she snuggled closer to him. She soon felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

While Raven was asleep, Robin got up to get something to drink in the kitchen. He put his clothes back on just in case the team came back while he was in the kitchen. While Robin stood drinking his water he began to wonder.

**Robin's POV**

Did we prevent Trigon from coming, is it all over? I guess we are going to have to wait and see. I can't believe I have a wife. I never thought I would be married so young. I am going to have to tell Bruce, he probably is going to lecture me about being married at 18. I hope he understands that it was to save the world and that I love Raven. How will our friends react? Cyborg might kill me when he finds out. He is very protective of Raven, he sees her as a little sister.

As I put my glass down into the sink I heard the others walked in. Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing over what game to buy next while Starfire was trying to defuse the situation.

I cleared my throat and the bickering stop. Cyborg looked around the room and asked if Raven came out her room today. I was about to ask what was he talking about until I remembered the excuses we told the Titans earlier.

"Not that I know of". Cyborg sighed and said "Hopefully she feels better tomorrow".

"Uh yeah, but how was pizza? You guys were out for a while" I said. Starfires eyes brightened up and she said "Oh we went for pizza, and then we went to the park, and then we went to the store to do the shopping of games".

"Yeah but then we ended up buying nothing because Cyborg didn't want to get Monster Battle and wanted to get that stupid Jungle Quest game" replied Beast Boy.

"Yeah whatever grass stain, Jungle Quest is better. But goodnight y'all I'm going to bed" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy grumbled something about Monster battle being better and walked off to his room.

"Well friend Robin, I guess I shall be getting the beauty rest now too. Goodnight".

After the all went into their rooms, I made my way back to Raven's room. I crawled back into bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She stirred in a sleep a bit and I heard her mumble my name. I smiled and kissed her head, I soon felt my eyes droop.


	8. Time to tell the team

**Don't own any Teen Titans. Thank you for reading my story and please don't forget to review.**

**Raven's POV**

I woke up with my head on Robin's chest. I had a small flashback to last night and I felt myself blush. So I lost my virginity to Robin, my husband. A girl can't complain.

_I can say for sure that I have no complaints either. _I looked up to see Robin with his eyes open

Did I say that aloud? I don't think I did.

Robin can you hear my thoughts?

He looked at me with wide eyes. _I guess I can._

"Robin I think when we got married, our bond intensified. Before, I could just read or go into your mind and we would sometimes sense each other's feelings. Now, you are able to read my mind also. I read about this before. In one of my spell books from Azarath it says when two people share a bond and then gets married it deepens. I guess I better look it up later".

"Wow so I can finally see what's going on in that head of yours" he chuckled. If boy blunder wasn't so cute I would have smacked him.

_You could hit me anytime you want baby. _I grinned and pushed him off the bed. That's what he gets.

_It's alright I still love you. I am really getting used to this mind reading thing._

"Whatever, I am going to take a shower". As I was about to get off the bed I felt Robin pick me up bridal style.

"Not without me". He kissed me and our tongues started to explore each other's mouths. He carried me to the bathroom in my room and turned the shower on.

After Robin and I took that wonderful hot, and I mean _hot _shower, we got dressed and headed towards the kitchen. I went to get her usual cup of tea and Robin decided to try some tea also. I looked at him oddly and he smirked and said "I wanted to try what my wife enjoys so much."

"Watch your mouth Robin, don't want the team to find out before we tell them properly".

_Whatever you say. _He is having too much fun with this. I looked at him and saw that same stupid smirk on his face.

"For breakfast, we are having waffles, eggs, and bacon!" said Cyborg as he came into the kitchen. Beast Boy followed suit and said "I am having tofu eggs, tofu bacon, and waffles".

As Cyborg and Beast Boy cooked breakfast, Starfire came in. "Good morning, friends. Ooh we are having the glorious waffles for breakfast" she grinned and took a sit. Cyborg and Beast boy place the food on the table and everyone dug in.

"Friend Robin, why are you doing the drinking of the tea like Raven does?" Everyone stopped eating and looked at Robin oddly. Robin looked at me and then back to Starfire.

"Oh I just wanted to try something new this morning Star" she seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Oh alright then".

_Raven are you ready to tell them now? Everybody is almost done eating._

Fine I said back to him.

"Guys I have something important to tell you". The team looked up at him. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak the titans alarm went off. Saved by the bell I guess.

We came back to the tower exhausted. We spent most of the day fighting Johnny Rancid and Cinderblock.

We all decided to go to bed early. I teleported into Robin's room and I crawled into bed with him. As I laid in his arms I realized something, I don't know his identity.

_You really wanna know? _He looked down at me.

"Yes, I do". Robin slowly pulled of his mask and revealed a gorgeous set of deep blue eyes. I looked at him in awe.

"My real name is Richard Grayson. You already know about what happened with my family when you went into my mind. What you don't know is that after my parents died somebody took me in. Bruce Wayne basically adopted me and he raised me. I learned how to fight and do combat from him.

"Why would he teach you that?"

"Because Bruce Wayne is Batman" I gasped. But when I really thought about it, it explains so much.

"Wow, so I'm the only one who knows your true identity other than Batman?"

"No, Alfred who is Bruce's butler knows and my ex Batgirl knows"

"Oh" I wonder who she is, and she must have been special to him for him to tell her

"Actually she found out on her own. She is the chief of police's daughter"

"Anything else?"

"Nope"

"Then let's get some sleep then. Robin kissed me and I soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with the other side of the bed empty.

_I'm in the kitchen babe._

Since when has it been okay for him to call me babe?

_Since you became my wife, see you in a few minutes"._

As I walked into the kitchen saw everyone seated at the table. I began to feel nervous, knowing this meant it is time to tell the team.

**Robin's POV**

I started to feel a nervousness that wasn't my own. I looked up at Raven who was holding onto her cloak tightly.

_Ravens are you nervous?_

_**Yeah how do you know?**_

_I started to feel it. How come I can feel your emotions?_

_**It must be another part of the bond. I really got to look it up later**_

_Alright then, and you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay when we tell the team._

I got up and walked towards Raven and I took hold of her hand. I saw her eyes widen and we walked back over to the table.

"Everyone I have an announcement" The team stopped and looked towards me. Their eyes darted to mines and Ravens hands.

"Robin, why are you doing the holding of hands with friend Raven? Shouldn't you do that with whom you love, and isn't that me?"

"This is what I have to tell you guys. Raven and I are married".

The team's jaws all dropped. I see why Raven was so nervous now.

"WHAT?" yelled Cyborg.

"During the battle with Slade a few weeks ago, Robin and I teleported to Azarath. There we found out that there was a way to stop Trigon from using me as a portal to come to earth


	9. Their Reactions

**Disclaimer on Teen Titans**

**Robin's POV**

"During the battle with Slade a few weeks ago, Robin and I teleported to Azarath. There we found out that there was a way to stop Trigon from using me as a portal to come to earth" said Raven.

"So what does that have to do with the two of you getting married?" Beast Boy said.

"Raven's mother told us the full prophecy. She had to marry someone who she shares an unbreakable bond with. With the power of true love, it will heighten her powers and her husbands. Together Trigon can be defeated." That was a mouth full, well now they know.

"And you're supposed to be that guy to marry her?" Beast Boy frowned. He sure has a lot to say right now.

"And I do not understand why you would marry her. It says the power of true love will help defeat Trigon. Robin you do not share the true love with friend Raven" said Starfire. She is always telling me who I want or don't. It is starting to annoy me.

"Well, I think I am the guy that can help her defeat Trigon. We share a serious bond that I don't believe can be broken. Plus I am deeply in love with her, and luckily I found out she loves me to".

"But Robin I thought you liked me? Starfire started to tear up. I didn't think she would react this way.

"Starfire it's alright. You do mean a lot to me, but I am not the one for you. I think you know that. Plus I know you like Aqualad better and I think he likes you too. You guys would make a better match".

Starfire's tears dried up and her eyes brightened. "You are right, I do like Aqualad he is a guy of the hot"

"Starfire I think you mean a hot guy, but yeah he is." Said Raven. How could she think he is hot, she's married to me.

_**Calm down Boy Blunder. I do think Aqualad is hot but your sexy.**_

Glad she knows.

Cyborg stepped closer to me "You better treat her right or I will blast you back to Gotham. But back to the Trigon issue. Since you and Raven are married now, do we still have to worry about him destroying earth?"

"We will just have to wait and see" Raven said.

But right now we will continue to train and get ready so we can have a chance to beat him" I said.

"Alright fine just don't be all mushy in front of us. It's gross and weird" replied Beast Boy.

"I DO NOT DO MUSHY" Raven said as a dark aura surrounded her. Beast Boy squealed and turned into a mouse then he scurried away.

_We will see about that Raven. Just wait till later, I bet I can turn you into a pile of mush. _Raven blushed.

_**Shutup no one can do that, not even you Dick"**_

_You just had to use my nickname._

_**I couldn't resist.**_

Ravenstarted to walk out the room.

_Where are you going?_

_**To the roof to meditate you can come if you want.**_

_Sure._

Once Raven and I entered the roof she started to levitate off the ground. Then she folded her legs and closed her eyes. After a few minutes I got bored.

"Raven can I try too?"

"Sure you are going to need it soon anyways". What does she mean by that?

"Why do I need it Raven".

"Well according to the prophecy, my mate will share some of my powers while mines heighten. I don't know exactly when that will happen so maybe we should be prepared for it".

"So I might get your powers. Alright, so how do I start this meditation thing".

"Well you have to focus and clear your mind. Take deep breaths and you will soon start to feel calm". I did as she said and I started to feel peaceful. We meditated for a few hours then I felt my stomach grumble.

Raven opened one eye and said guess someone's hungry.

"Yupp time for grub" I grabbed her and headed towards the kitchen. This day was a peaceful one. Everything was fine once we told the team. Now we just got to prepare for any battle.


	10. Babysitting the kids

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Teen Titans. Sorry for updating so late.**

**Robin's POV**

For the past week the Titans have just been fighting and training. By the time we get home, we just head straight to our beds. Well I usually head to Raven's bed, sometimes she stays in my room though.

We have not seen or heard from Slade since we learned about the prophesy. Raven hasn't talked about it either, she acts like she isn't worried too much but I can feel she is still wary about it.

Raven is at the train station waiting on some heroes who we learned that the Brotherhood of Evil wants them. We sent Raven ahead while the rest of us fought Plasmus. We headed back to the tower to get cleaned up and then head to the station. As I was about to call to tell her that were are on our way, the alarm went off again. Shit.

Beast Boy ran up to me and said "It's the Brotherhood of evil"

"Titans let's go"

**Raven's POV**

I cannot believe I am the welcome committee for these heros. I am not a welcoming person; this is something Starfire should do.

_You are welcoming with me_

_**Robin? You can hear my thoughts from far away now. Damn I never got to read the book about what is going on with us. Please remind me to do it later. **_

_I guess I can. I think it could be really helpful when one of us is in trouble. But I am going to block hearing your thoughts for now so I don't get my ass kicked by anybody from The Brotherhood of evil. I will meet you back at the tower._

As soon as Robin's voice left I see the bus came up and then drove off.

What the hell? Nobody came off the bus.

"Down here mam, are you Raven?" I looked down to see a little girl about 5 years old,a red headed little boy who looks about four and a one year old boy.

This is ridiculous.

I called robin with the communicator. Beast boy answered

"Put Robin on the phone"

"Sorry your hubby is busy fighting right now" Ugh Beast Boy can be so annoying

"I am not babysitting any kids; it's not in my nature"

"Nope he says you have to do it. Bye" And the stupid little grass stain hung up on me.

I am so going to kill Robin when we get home.

I felt a tug on my cape, "Miss, are you going to help us"

Sigh. "And who is who?"

"I am Melvin" said the little girl.

"I am only going to take you to the safe house. Then I am leaving" I am not going to spend the day dealing with them. We got onto the train and I looked out the window as soon as we got settled. I turned back to the kids to see the gone. I found the baby chewing the train cushion, the red head boy screaming in the middle of the car, and Melvin is in the back with her imaginary friend Bobby. I am definitely hurting Robin when I go home.

"Giant monkey" said Timmy. I look out the window to see Mallah. He jumps into the train and tries to take the kids. I hide them in the last car and try to fight Mallah. He knocks me down and reaches to grab them. Melvin screams for Bobby to help them

She is going to be very disappointed when he doesn't.

Then I see Mall get thrown into a different car and the train separates. That's odd. But now I have to fly them to the safe house. As we start flying the baby Teether starts to throw up.

"Teehter's tummy gets sick when we fly". Ugh damn. Now we have to walk. Teehter signals for me to pick him up. As I do that, Timmy acts like a baby and wants me to lift him too. I can't wait to drop them off.

We ended up going to an abandoned house to stay for the night. Teether and Timmy have been crying for about ten minutes. I am about to go off, but I can't. I rather be fighting a villain than deal with this.

Melvin walked up to me and said "They are crying because Teether has gas and Timmy's blanket is wet and dirty. I burped Teether, and then I washed the blanket and dried it by the fire. They wanted a bed time story, so I told them about my birthday. As soon as I saw they were getting scared I said that the titans helped me and we went out for pizza and a movie. They feel asleep and I got some peace and quiet.

My communicator buzzed and I opened it to see Robin's face.

"Rae where are you, what happened?"

I explained to him what happened.

"So I have to sleep by myself. How can I do that?"

"You will be alright, you managed before".

"Fine, but be careful. I will see you tomorrow. Love you Rae"

I blushed and a funny thought came to mind. "Love you to Robby poo". An irritated look came onto Robin's face and I hung up. Yeah I just quoted Kitten but he deserves it, he put me to babysit today.

The next morning we went into a cable car to get to the safe house. Then Mallah attacked us again. I am really getting tired of this monkey.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS" I blast at Mallah and he holds onto a cable. The cable snaps and Mallah falls away from us as we plummet down the mountain. We crash into the woods but everyone seems to be okay. Ironically they enjoyed it, kids are so weird.

We reach the safe house finally.

"Bobby says we shouldn't go in there". Melvin is really starting to urk me with this Bobby thing.

"Melvin, Bobby isn't real it's your powers that allows you to move things. Not Bobby" I picked her up with her squirming and knocked on the door of the safe house. Monks took the children and closed the door. As I walked away I noticed the safe house is too quiet. I knocked but no one answered, so I blasted the door open to see the monks on the floor.

I look to see Mallah taking off with the children.

My stomach drops and I feel a burst of anger shoot through me. "No one takes my kids from me. AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS." I use my powers to attack Mallah but he shoots at me and everything goes black.

**Normal POV**

Timmy has a tantrum and a sonic wave starts to get at Mallah. Teether chews the metal and shoots it at Mallah. An invisible force throws Mallah away.

"Bobby you saved us" said Melvin.

Meanwhile with the Titans:

**Robin POV**

I can't hear Raven at all. What if she is in danger? I need to go find her. I left the tower and jumped onto my T cycle.

**Normal POV**

Mallah walked up to Raven but a big bear came and knocked him out.

"Get him Bobby, show him whose boss" yelled Melvin.

Raven woke up to see the fighting going between Bobby and Mallah.

"Bobby is real, I guess I was wrong."

Mallah ran off after Bobby punched him.

_Raven are you okay. I couldn't hear your thought._

_**I am okay Robin**_

_Okay we'll turn around_

Raven turned around to see Robin on the T cycle.

"Raven, you ready to go home?"

"No, what about the kids?"

"It's okay Bobby is here for us" said Melvin.

"Let's at least take them to the safe house" said Robin.

We went there and woke up the monks. Since part of the house got destroyed the monks but the children into the west wing of the house where there is no damage.

"Raven who is this nice man?" said Melvin. Raven looked up to see Robin playing with Timmy and Teether.

"He is my husband Robin".

"I like him." Said Melvin

"Yeah me too" Raven smiled.

"Maybe you guys could have kids like us one day" said Melvin.

"Ugh I don't know about that. Let's get you guys to bed". Raven and Robin said a story to the kids and said goobye. They took off on the T cycle and headed towards the Titans tower.


	11. The bond and nightmares

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Teen Titans.**

**Raven's POV**

It's been two days since we left those kids at the safe house. I kind of miss them, they were kind of cute. I am not admitting that to anyone else though.

Hopefully Robin didn't hear that, or pay too much attention to it.

Since I am on the topic of mind reading, I better go get that book to learn what is going on with the bond me and Robin share.

I walked over to my book shelf and picked up the book about connections and bonds.  
As I sat down on my bed and got ready to open the book Robin walked in.

"Hey wifey" he looked at the book in my hands. "Is that the book, that's going to help us understand what is going on with us?"

"Yeah, I was just about to read it".

He came up and sat at the headboard of my bed. Then he shifted my body so I could sit in between his legs and my back was leaning against his chest. It still feels a bit awkward when we have these kinds of moments. I am not used to this much affection, but I love the way he makes me feel.

He put his arm around me and placed his chin on my shoulder.

I read from the book aloud "A couple who shares a bond and strengthens it through marriage and true love. If one person in the relationship has powers such as telepathy they can transfer and share some of their powers with their partner. Once the couple consummates their marriage the powers start to appear in both people. As their love gets stronger so will their powers. The couple could hear one another's thoughts no matter the distance; unless one is unconscious. They become more in sync with one another. It may take from 2 days to 8 weeks for all the powers to be fully formed. It varies on couples."

"Wow Rae, so I could gain some of your powers"

"Yeah, I am so sorry. This could ruin you. If you gain my powers you will have to be emotionless like me. That's not fair; you will have to hold everything in". Robin shouldn't have to deal with what I do; I want him to be able to express himself.

Robin turned me so that I could face him.

"Raven it's alright. I can handle it, and I have been meditating with you so that could help things. And you can help me to control some of it. I only need to really show my emotions with you." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Plus, I always thought that your powers were cool and sexy. Now I can get the chance to fly without anyone's help"

Only he can see that as cool. "If you say so Dick"

Robin frowned and before I know it my back is touching the bed and he is on top of me. "You are gonna pay for that comment Rae Rae" He smashed his lips against mines and starting to take off my cape. We threw our clothes to the other side of the room and made love to each other.

Robin climbed off of me and layed down next to me as we caught our breaths. I felt Robin wrap his around me and kiss my neck.

"I love you Raven, when I say I have no regrets marrying you I mean it. I take everything that comes with that, even having to deal with your powers. You don't ever have to worry about it or you ruining my life. You are my wife, you can't ruin my life." I am really lucky to have him, he is so sweet.

"You rhyme now." Robin laughed at what I said.

"Thank you Robin, I love you and I it was nice hearing what you said' I turned slightly to peck his lips.

"Anytime Rae Rae" He laughed. I used my powers to hit him with a throw pillow".

"Ouch"

"That's what you get, goodnight Richard" I turned back around and closed my eyes. Robin snuggled back closer to me and I heard his soft snores. My eyes drooped and I followed suit.

**I woke up hearing a knock on my door. I went to open it and I saw Slade. **

"**Hello Raven, are you ready for your daddy's visit? He is certainly excited about it"**

"**No you're not supposed to be here." I tried my powers but they wouldn't work. I looked back at the bed for Robin, but he wasn't there. **

"**Oh your dear old Robin can't help you at the moment. He is taking a long nap" said Slade. I looked over to see Robin on the floor with blood rushing out from him. **

"**Raven I can't save you two, I am sorry. I love you" Robin closed his eyes. I shook and called for him but he won't wake up.**

"**Robin please wake up, I need you" I felt the hot tears stream down my face.**

**I heard a little cry. I looked over to the corner of the room to see a little boy crying and shaking. Who is he?**

**Then my father appeared and grabbed the child. **

"**My daughter, you shall have no happy ending. I will destroy everything you love. Just give up; I am still coming to destroy earth. You cannot stop me."**

**Everything around me started to burn and all I could here was my father's laughs. I was all alone. **

"Ahh" I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. I felt bile rise from my throat and I ran into my bathroom. The contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet. Every time I thought I was done more bile came up. When I was finally done throwing up I used the sink to help myself stand up. I brushed my teeth and washed my mouth out.

That dream must have scared me to the point where got physically ill. I really hope we can stop Trigon. I really don't want to be the cause of the earth getting destroyed.

I lay down in bed and nestled myself back with Robin. I decided there was no point to going back asleep now. I looked over at the clock to see it was 4 in the morning. I guess I will just wait till Robin wakes up at five like he always does. I turned with my back facing Robin and stared out the window. Today feels like it's going to be a long one.


End file.
